jestem_frankyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kassandra Ramirez
Kassandra Ramirez-to jedna z głównych bohaterek serialu,jest ona naukowcem,stworzyła dużą ilość prototypów. Kobieta pojawia się wyłącznie w sezonie 2A,mimo to w sezonie 2B jest często wspominana,gdyż cały czas szkodzi bohaterom serialu mimo że jej nie widać.. Osobowość Jest ona bardzo zła,chciała aby androidy przejęły świat,cały czas tylko marzyła o podbiciu świata. Często posługuje się ironią i sarkazmem,jest bardzo inteligentna,sprytna i przebiegła. Kassandra była osobą bardzo fałszywą bardzo często kłamała i z tych dobrych robiła na siłę złych aby jej nie podejrzewano. Wygląd Kassandra jest młodą kobietą,ma ona długie włosy w kolorze blond,czasami nosi okulary,ale zdarza się to rzadko. Historia postaci Sezon 2A Kassandra jest naukowcem,zadebiutowała w sezonie 2A,gdzie zajmowała się Franky,gdy Sofii nie było w domu. Kassandra stworzyła wiele androidów,najlepsze z nich to Andres i Doce.Często posługiwała się nimi w wykonywaniu misji podbicia świata przez androidy . Kobieta tak naprawdę udawała przed innymi dobrą,a jedyne co chciała to aby Franky stała na czele jej organizacji,mającej na celu podbicie świata. Pewnego dnia zainstalowała jej chip zła przez co dziewczyna wszystkim dokuczała.Jednak musiała go usunąć,żeby nikt nic nie podejrzewał Kassandra dołączyła do Ligi Antyrobotycznej,udając podwójną agentkę,ale tak naprawdę chciała poznać ich plany. Pewnego dnia kobieta zainstalowała w rękach Franky niewykrywalny nanochip dzięki któremu mogła sterować wszystkimi uczuciami Franky. Rywalizowała ona również z Paulem o posadę prezesa EEG,zaszantażowała go przez co to ona stała się nową prezeską EEG. Po pewnym czasie zdecydowała że Franky nie nadaje się na przywódczynię jej organizacji,i mianowała Andresa na lidera MIAU. Jednak pewnego dnia odebrano jej rolę prezesa EEG,gdyż jeden jej sojusznik powiedział radzie EEG o jej planach. Wtedy odebrano jej Doce i Andresa a fotel prezesa przejęła Briggite która przygarnęła jej androidy a także mieszkanie.Kassandra wyprowadziła się do starego mieszkania.Obiecała zemstę. Kobieta spełniła swoje groźby w ramach zemsty powiedziała Lorenzowi że członkowie zespołu Franky i jej Androidy są prawdziwymi androidami. Przez to Lorenzo ich prawie zezłomował,lecz to się nie udało,więc aby dopiec swego weszła do laboratorium EEG i wykasowała Franky wszystkie dane. Po wykasowaniu wszystkiego z dysku Franky, Kassandra zabrała back up Franky i wyjechała. Sezon 2B Kassandra w sezonie jest tylko wspominana nawet już w pierwszym odcinku okazuje się że zaszyła się gdzieś i nie ma z nią żadnego kontaktu. Mimo to ma duży wpływ na fabułę serialu gdyż cały czas utrudnia życie bohaterom serialu. Paul namierza jej kartę kredytową i postanawia odszukać back-up Franky lecz gdy myśli że mu się go udało odzyskać okazuje się że to był back-up Dziesiątego a Kassandra oszukała że to back-up Franky. Potem chce zniszczyć wszystkie androidy za to że pokrzyżowano jej plany podbicia świata i w wyniku tego tworzy aplikację Andro Dreams a gdy w sieci Andres ją kupuje i androidy zaczynają śnić kobieta manipuluje snami i androidy zostają uwięzione w świecie snów. Potem pisze do Sofii e-maila z groźbami że za chwilę usunie aplikację i androidy na zawsze w niej zostaną jedyną która może im pomóc jest Franky. Relacje z innymi postaciami Franky Andrade Kassandra na początku chciała aby Franky była przywódczynią MIAU lecz później bardzo się na nią zdenerwowała i postanowiła się na niej zemścić. Tamara Franko Kassandra miała w jej osobie sojuszniczkę,gdyż w późniejszych odcinkach obydwie chcieli się zemścić na Franky. Doce Ramirez i Andres Ramirez Kassandra nie zawsze traktowała ich dobrze,używała ich przeważnie do złych planów w celu podbicia świata,często ich szantażowała. Paul Mejía Kassandra nienawidzi go,tak jak on jej,obydwoje rywalizowali o posadę prezesa EEG.Chciała mu odebrać Roby'ego a on ją przechytrzył. Znane prototypy # Pierwszy-najstarszy android stworzony przez Kassandrę,jest mało rozwinięty,zaprogramowany do sprzątania domu. # Drugi-android którego system operacyjny jest bardzo wolny. # Trzeci-android z problemami przy włączaniu # Czwarty-android który ma problem z emisją głosu. # Dziesiąty-android kucharz zaprogramowany do gotowania jest on wadliwy. # Thomas Ramirez(Jedenasty)-jeden z prototypów przypominających człowieka,zaprogramowany do podbicia świata.Jego wadą jest wrażliwość. # Doce Ramirez(Dwunasta)-przedostatni android stworzony przez Kassandrę,jest jedyną dziewczyną ze wszystkich prototypów Kassandry. # Andres Ramirez(Trzynasty)-ostatni android stworzony przez Kassandrę,jest jej najlepszym prototypem. Ciekawostki * Pojawia się wyłącznie w sezonie 2A. * Pojawiła się łącznie w 58 odcinkach. * W czasie jej występowania była nieobecna tylko w odcinkach "Franky i tajemnicza książka",a także "Franky jest robotem". * Była prezeską EEG. * Stworzyła 13 androidów,jednak w serialu wspomniani lub pokazano tylko 8 z nich. *Cierpi na klaustrofobię *Gdy uczyła się na uniwersytecie przyjaźniła się z Sofią lecz przez to że to Sofia wygrała targi naukowe te od wtedy są wrogami. *Mimo że w sezonie 2B nie występuje jest ważną postacią gdyż bardzo często jest wspominana i bierze udział w wydarzeniach. *W trakcie sezonu 2B okaże się że to przez nią Dominus jest zły. *W sezonie 2A czasami rozmawiała z kimś przez telefon lecz nie wiadomo kto to był ktoś kto był po jej stronie. *Oprócz bycia prezeską EEG była również Szefową Departamentu Części Robotycznych.Ujawniono to w odcinku Ręce Franky. *Jest jedyną główną postacią serialu która przez cały serial jest antagonistką i nigdy się nie zmieniła(Dominus i Luz będą dobrzy,Tamara również). *To ją podejrzewano o stworzenie prototypu CHR15 mimo że zrobił to Dominus ale bohaterowie go nie znają. *Żaden z jej prototypów nie był wodoodporny. *Gdy w sezonie 2B jest wspominana to i tak ma ważny udział w fabule serialu. *Jest postacią najczęściej wspominaną,zwłaszcza w sezonie 2B. **Wspominanie tej postaci w sezonie 2B jest bardzo naciągane gdyż bierze udział w fabule i mogła by się pojawiać w kilku odcinkach jako postać drugoplanowa. *Ciekawiej by było gdy by zaczęła podbijać świat i bohaterowie by musieli jej w tym przeszkodzić. *Wiele osób którzy oglądają serial bardzo ją lubią,gdyż jej wątek był ciekawy chodź za jej czyny już nie można jej lubić gdyż mocno zaszkodziła bohaterom serialu. *Dominus najprawdopodobniej ją zabił lub zniknął z czasoprzestrzeni,to drugie by wyjaśniało dlaczego już się nie pojawia w sezonie 2B w teraźniejszości. **Można tym sądzić gdyż w ostatnich minutach odcinka Franky i ostateczna bitwa część 1 gdy Franky pyta się Dominusa gdzie teraz jest Kassandra on mówi jej że nie chce tego wiedzieć i robi mroczne i przerażające spojrzenie przez które widz ma ciarki na ręcach. Zobacz też Kassandra Ramirez/Galeria Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Pracownicy EEG Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Zaginieni